Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{9r}{7} - \dfrac{-5r}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{9r - (-5r)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{14r}{7}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 7: $y = \dfrac{2r}{1}$ $y = 2r$